All Day Suckers and Sticky Bookmarks
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Austin finds the note he gave to Ally and wants to know why she still has it. Auslly.


**All Day Suckers and Sticky Bookmarks, an Austin and Ally one-shot**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. For Ausllyforever1234. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

When something that seems to be a disaster turns into a convenient stroke of luck, one tends to get excited.

He'd stepped in gum this morning. Most of it he could scrape off with his student ID (because when did he ever use that thing, besides when he checked out books at the library, which according to his memory was never), the rest a sticky residue. He stuck on everything he stepped on.

Including a small scrap of paper on the ground by the piano.

He should have just torn it off and tossed it like everything else he'd stepped on today.

"There's no way I can make it without you," he reads, ignoring his obligation to grant the owner privacy.

What is his note to Ally doing on the practice room floor?

Why does she still have it?

How is he going to get this gum off his shoe? (And the note, because now it's sticky and foot marked.)

He tucks it in his pocket. If it was on the floor, then he doubts she'll miss it while he takes the time to replace it. Which he will do, as soon as he figures out why she kept it. He needs to know.

He slips out the practice room door as she comes in. He could confront her now, but he needs time to think this through.

"Hey Austin."

'Ally, why did you save the note from the flowers I got you?' The words can't escape his mouth. His hand is clamped over it, finger rubbing at his nose. She can think that he's itching himself. Honestly, if he's itching for anything, it's that urge to ask her. They're open and honest with each other about everything. Since when did that change?

Since he developed romantic feelings for her.

Since he stepped on that piece of paper.

He doesn't know which answer is correct. All he knows is that now it's time to wave and exit the room.

Now what to do?

_(the page breaks here)_

He buys himself an all day sucker, because he never can think on an empty stomach, and this is going to take all day to figure out. He can feel it in his bones.

Or is that the weight of the world pressing on his skeleton?

It's the weight of his world anyhow.

Things didn't work out when they tried dating. Normally when that happens you give each other your respective things back, tearing up everything else. They had a civil breakup. Hence the lack of note tearing.

For such a sweet sucker, the taste left in his mouth sure is sour.

Forcing his mind to move past the breakup, he considers the possibilities.

Maybe it was in the trash and fell out. Maybe she needed a bookmark and it was the first thing available.

Maybe she likes him.

Maybe they shouldn't have given up so easily.

Things that lasted longer than their relationship: this sucker.

Nothing guaranteed, but he's going to have to put it down at some point, and it'll take days to finish if he can exercise some self control and not bite it.

Why is it so much easier to exercise control over a sucker than a girl?

Because that girl is Ally.

When a name becomes an answer, you know you're attached.

When a name becomes an accepted answer, you know you're in love.

_(the page breaks here)_

He's going to ask her. He's going to march up to that practice room and be straight forward with her.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? I tried texting you like five times." Dez holds his phone up. The screen is blank and doesn't prove any sort of point. Not that he wants to take the time to check the evidence.

"Sorry. What's up?" He licks his sucker, green tongue flashing.

"Dude, focus." Dez knocks it from his hand. It falls to the floor and shatters.

All day didn't even last an hour.

This blows.

"That was my sucker!" Austin cries. Now he's going to have to think on an empty stomach, and he's going to make irrational choices, and he's going to ruin everything.

Like how he was about to ruin everything by asking her about the note?

Now not only his the sole of his shoe sticky, but there's sucker in his shoelaces.

"I made bet with Trish, and I need you to help me win it." He sets his hands on his shoulders. "Please buddy?"

"What's the bet?" A little time off from thinking about this note will do him good.

His lips greet his ear (it's a good thing he didn't have a sucker too, because sticky boy lips are not the same thing as Ally's glossed ones, at all) and he whispers to him.

"No cheating!" Trish yells, appearing out of nowhere. Is Ally going to appear out of nowhere too?

He jerks back, waiting, but she doesn't show up.

Darting away from the finger being jabbed in their direction, he flies up the stairs. He leaves a trail of sucker pieces.

"What is going on down there?" he asks, closing the door.

He'd rather ask what's going on between the two of them, but one matter at a time. He prefers to start with the one that won't make him wet his pants.

She turns. "I have no idea. I've been up here since you left."

Would she have stayed if he did, instead of running off for the shortest lived all day sucker (which shattered his confidence along with it) and time to think?

He needs more time to think.

"What are you looking for?" he says, noting that she's searching the ground for something.

"I had a piece of paper I was using as a bookmark."

That answers that question.

Unless, could there possibly be more than one answer? (Better yet, there could be another question. One along the lines of 'why of all things would she use my note as a bookmark?')

He should take it out of his pocket, but it's still sticky and he can't.

Is it ever going to come out, or is he going to be stuck with this constant reminder that he loves her?

"Can't you use a different bookmark?" Keeping his voice calm, he pretends to look for it. She continues her quest.

Try checking his pocket.

The idea of her hand slipping in, getting stuck on that residue, being attached to her all day.

"I guess I could." His candy stained smile falters. "I mean, I really liked that one, but it's no big deal."

Don't smile. Don't smile. Don't smile.

No upper lip, do not curl up.

His mouth is terrible at taking directions.

_(the page breaks here)_

Browsing the flower displays, he selects one. Not bothering to look at the price tag, he takes it to the register.

"What would you like the note to say?" The employee poises her pen over the pad.

He could send her the same note again and apologize.

That's not what he's going to do.

_(the page breaks here)_

He has them delivered to the Sonic Boom, while he waits in the practice room, chiseling the old note out of his pocket.

"What are the flowers for?" Ally walks in, not phased by the fact that his pants are off and on his lap. (It was the easiest way to get access to his pocket. It's not like he wanted her to walk in on him in his boxers.)

"I stepped on your old note." He tears it from his pocket, holding it up triumphantly. "Why do you still have it anyhow?"

That's right. Grin as you stand in front of your best friend in your boxers. That's the logical thing to do.

"I may still have romantic feelings for you."

Fwump.

He hits the floor, because who can concentrate on pants legs when they hear the words they've been dying to hear?

Fixing his pants first, he takes a deep breath. "Did you read my new note?"

Tiptoes are happening.

Pert little smiles are happening.

This kiss is happening.

"I read your new note."

How could he have forgotten how good this felt?

Picking up her book, she removes the bookmark, replacing it with her new note.

_With you, it's like whoa._

Same song, different line. It's good to change things up.

Same girl, different result.

This time they're getting their happily ever after.


End file.
